Farmer's Market
The Farmer's Market was anounced on FarmVille podcast March 29, 2010, and also featured on the FarmVille loading screen about the same date. It is rumored to be a better way to 'sell' crops for those who have mastered them. In the new updates bar, FarmVille confirms the event as follows:"Mastering crops will earn you a bounty of bushels to sell in your market stalls. Collect crop bushels to create Pies, Perfumes, and more!".. Market Stalls Market Stalls can be used to store bushels. Market Stalls cost or , limit 5 Stalls per farm. The number of Stalls you may purchase for coins is dependent on how many neighbors you have and each Market Stall can only sell a specific crop. As of now, Market Stalls may only be purchased from the market. No matter how many market stalls a farmer owns, they may only store a certain number of bushels at a time: * Some players may smaller numbers. We haven't figured out what determines this yet. * The Market Stall can be used to access your Farmers Market. * The Market Stall will make it possible for your neighbors to get bushels of the crop offered at that stall from you. When neighbors buy these bushels, it does not change the number of bushels you have in storage. * It is apparent that only the farmer's market for the world which you currently have selected is available to other players. i.e. If you are in your home farm, people will not see that you have any items for sale in your England farm. If you are in your England farm, they will not see that you have any items for sale in your home farm. Storage *A maximum of 950 bushels can be stored and they may be accessed from any of your farms. *Previously, Home Farms had a maximum of 200, England Farms had a maximum 150. The two farm's storage areas were completely independent, allowing a total of 350 crops. Crops stored in one market were not accessible in the other. Example: You stored 50 blueberries in your England Market. If you opened your home farm market, they would not be there. Bushels Bushels can be used to get bonuses for yourself, or given to neighbors. Collecting bushels is simply done by harvesting your regular crops. In much the same way that you can harvest Perfect Bunches from Flower crops, you'll be able collect bushels from all crops available in the Market. NOTE: When this storage limit is reached any harvesting will no longer produce bushels because there is no place to store them. The only solution currently available is to eliminate existing bushels from your market prior to doing your harvesting. Also be sure you clear your market "open for sale" to start collecting new crop bushels for giving to your friends. Buying a second market stall only widens your ability to offer "more types" of bushels at the same time for your friends and does not allow you to store more than the limit. Rewards Whenever your neighbors use your Market Stall, you'll be able to receive a reward of your choice. The size of reward you can receive is determined by the number of people that have taken bushels from your Stall, and is different for each reward. * Coins - per farmer * Fuel - 15 Units per farmer (Unit= an amount of Fuel to use a vehicle on 1 plot) * XP - per farmer Instruction For Instructions please read this Guide. Tutorial Harvest Bushels File:FMarket1.png File:FMarket2.png Using Bushels File:FMarket3.png File:FMarket4.png File:FMarket5.png File:FMarket6.png File:FMarket7.png Market Stalls File:FMarket8.png File:FMarket9.png File:FMarket10.png File:FMarket11.png File:FMarket12.png Get more Bushels File:FMarket13.png File:FMarket14.png File:FMarket15.png File:FMarket16.png = Other Images = bushel2.png new bushel.png Category:Gameplay Category:Farmer's Market